phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Martella
Vincent Martella (born October 15, 1992 in Rochester, New York) performs the voice of Phineas Flynn on Phineas and Ferb. Career Martella began dancing at the age of three, and delivered his first live performance in The Nutcracker. He began playing the piano at age five. Not long after, he was performing in school plays and being seen in local commercial spots. At age six, he began acting and vocal training, and by 7 years old he was working both print and national commercials. By age 10, Martella was ready for Los Angeles, California, landing a guest spot on Fox’s Cracking Up and a recurring role on Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, where he developed his own character for the role of Scoop. The following summer, Vincent received his first film role working opposite Rob Schneider in Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo. Martella has guest starred on Fox’s comedy, Stacked and lent his voice to the feature film Bad News Bears. In 2005, Martella landed as a main role in Everybody Hates Chris as Chris's best friend Greg. Martella's voice is heard in the Emmy nominated Disney animation series, Phineas and Ferb as Phineas Flynn. He is one of the few voice actors on the show to significantly alter his voice to play their role. Martella appeared in the feature film Role Models opposite Seann William Scott and Paul Rudd. He also has a lead role in the film Baitshop along with Bill Engvall and Billy Ray Cyrus. He also played the part of Hope''' 'Estheim on the English dub of the video game, Final Fantasy XIII He recently recorded his first album "Time Flies By", playing the piano and singing. The album was written and co-produced by Vincent and is available on iTunes. He lives in Florida with his mother, father and three siblings. Many videos are on YouTube featuring him singing songs such as "Imagine" by John Lennon. Notable Roles * Scoop, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Greg Wuliger, Everybody Hates Chris * Phineas Flynn, Phineas and Ferb Background Information * Phineas's voice is not Martella's regular speaking voice, and the voice he uses for Phineas has changed since it was first heard in "Rollercoaster". * While recording the second episode of ''Phineas and Ferb, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh convinced Vincent that he had to say a line as if he was underwater. After about the seventh take, Vincent realized it was a joke. His dad and Dan Povenmire were "on the ground laughing". Pop Stars Magazine, May 20, 2008 * Vincent's father owns the Captain Tony's Pizza and Pasta Emporium chain, with locations in New York, California, Ohio, Arizona and London. (Website: www.CaptainTonys.com) * He is a Special Olympics National Youth Ambassador, and it appears that his picture is featured on the main page of the Special Olympics website, holding a note that says "Practice what you preach". * Turned down a role in the movie ''The Ringer because his character would have to say a word Vincent finds offensive. "The 'R' Word: Everybody Hates It" * He records one episode of Phineas and Ferb every other week. Gallery Image:VincentMartella2.jpg|From Vincent Martella's website Image:Vincentmartella.jpg|Same picture, color adjusted and slightly wider File:VincentComicCon.jpg|Vincent promoting Phineas and Ferb. Image:200px-Phineas_Flynn.jpg|Phineas Flynn Videos and interviews External Links * Official website * ; * * Vincent Martella's MySpace page * "The 'R' Word: Everybody Hates It": Special Olympics website — PDF file download References Category:Actors